


Runs in the Family

by taterplots



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taterplots/pseuds/taterplots
Summary: He really shouldn't have been surprised.





	Runs in the Family

George Cooper, Baron of Pirate Swoop, blinked twice and rubbed his temples. Aly, no longer his youngest daughter stared back, mild amusement dancing in her hazel eyes. "Hi Da, what brings you to Legann?"

After the Raka, with Aly as their spymaster, had overthrown the ruling lurian of the Copper Isles, it had taken everything George had- charm, wit, subtle threats and cajoling, to convince Jon to let her back into Tortall at all. He had promised she would be on her best behavior, working for the crown (at a safe distance) and not stirring up any trouble. Eventually she offered her skills to the Lord Imrah and the Provosts Guards in Port Legann. It was the perfect set up, enough work to keep her occupied, but structured enough to keep her out of trouble. At least he had thought so.

That is until a little street urchin had nearly lifted his coin purse clean off his belt. He would have missed it too if it weren't for the glint of his Sight. It had caught him off guard. He'd been the King of Thieves in Corus for years before he'd given up the life for Alanna. If the pickpockets were this good, something had changed in Legann. Mayhaps it was just a particularly talented little scamp, but not one to be caught off guard twice, George decided to have a look in on the underbelly of the city.

Something had indeed changed. George picked up gossip of a newly installed king, and eventually, with the aid of weighted die and some fancy knife throwing, found his way to his court. He'd had a look around. An affable man sat on the thrown. He looked to be around 40, but with a boyish face that belied his years. The flower sellers and gamblers filled his ranks, a few guards here and there. Other than the extra care given to the urchins and a spot more training before they were loosed on the streets, nothing seemed terribly out of place. He'd been content to leave with a word to the provost guards to keep a tighter eye on their belongings, when a coppery head of hair caught his eye.

That's how he'd ended up here in a private room above the thieves court. Aly sat on the simple chair more convincingly then the king below on the throne. She walked a coin over her knuckles while Nawat threw daggers behind her and the children played in front of her, cards, dice and knives between them no less.

“What in the crooked god’s name are ye doin here lass?” He asked, keeping his voice even.

“Working.” She said nonchalantly, flipping the coin and catching it in one hand.

“You’re telling me Lord Imarh knows you’re here, playing queen of thieves?” He said, eyebrows arched.

“That would be far too visible,” she clucked at him, “clearly I’m the queen puppet master” she laughed, pantomiming marionettes with her hands.

George did not share her mirth. “Honestly Aly, you cant be doing this. It’s dangerous and no place for a noble woman.”

Tone still playful, she stared him dead in the eye. “Really? Please tell me my place.” She didn’t pause for his response. George wasn’t sure what he would have said if she had. “You’re the one who taught me everything I know. I was plucked out of my pampered nobility by the crooked god himself, tossed into slavery, the preceded to use said knowledge to bring down a kingdom, all by the time I was 17. And now you expect me to come home and just twiddle my thumbs because it's 'proper'?”

George glanced at Ochobai, Ulasu and Junim, immediately regretting it when Aly caught his drift.

“Staying home and raising her children worked just as well for mom.” Her tone was light but her glance was withering. George and Aly always had an easy manner, but he had clearly struck a nerve here.

George threw up his hands in acquiescence. "Alright lass, I hear you. But cut your ole da some slack. What's going on here?"

Aly shifted in her chair, the tension melting from the room. Ulasu tugged at George's pants to be picked up.

"I was working with the Provost. People were going missing in the lower city. The guards tracked it as far as they could, but they hit a wall." She sighed, "pesky laws, always getting in the way." George wanted to scowl, but they were his own words coming out of her mouth. She continued, eyes full of mischief.

"So I took a leave of absence to see what I could do with my particular skills. There was a whole web of kidnappers, shielded at every level. Da, the old king was in on it, selling his own people! I couldn't just walk away, especially knowing that the guards wouldn't be able to touch him, or the nobles he was wrapped up with. But I also knew I couldn't just take him out and leave. I didn't want to create a power vacuum and cause even more problems."

George nodded appreciatively. Dammit Aly, he thought. How can I stay mad at you when it's the self same thing I would have done?

She continued her story. "I couldn't take the crown. There was no way that would stay a secret and I've rather come to appreciate a seat in the shadows. So I recruited an old friend. He too was short on employment after the Copper Isles had settled. He has a good head on his shoulders and has a soft spot for little ones to boot."

George eyed her. So this was the new king.

"I trust him da, he could have had me killed years ago and chose not too. He already knows my secrets and he's a good fit for the lower city."

 

"Go on," George said, wrapped up despite himself. Aly had a knack for finding trouble. If he were being honest, she had a knack for setting it right too.

"With the old king disposed of, we took out a major operational link in the kidnappings. But there are still others to root out. With the lower city at our backs, we've been able to disrupt exchanges, lift the gold from both the purchasers and the sellers. It was a tough nut to crack, but we're finally getting somewhere! Fewer and fewer groups are willing to take the risk. The court still gets paid, and their friends and neighbors aren't being trafficked."

"You clever little mastermind," George whistled appreciatively. It was fitting, a daughter of his and Alanna's, playing on the wrong side of the law but to noble purposes. She'd flipped the criminal underground on it's head to attack an evil the law couldn't go after.

"I thought you'd approve, once you knew the whole of it." Aly smiled, fully at ease now. "I was wasn't going to bring the children, I swear. but Da, they're worse than I was! They're sneaky little crows, aren't you," she beamed at them. "They weren't going to be left behind, and I doubt anyone could catch them if they tried." As if to illustrate her point, Junim and Ulasu burst into feathers and disappeared.

George was about to protest. It was one thing for the those two, but Ochobai couldn't simply fly off. He looked around. Her siblings roosted above, but there was no trace of her. Apparently the little girl had no trouble vanishing either.

Aly laughed at his surprise. "Ochobai most of all. Nawat is always with them. No one, not even my spies see them. But they love it here, and I like having them near."

He knew that look in her eye. It was the same feeling that had prompted him to teach her his trade, even with the risks. He couldn't fault her for that.

"Speaking of children," he continued, not pushing it, "have you been coaching all the urchins? You know this is going to make the guards job harder. Even after you leave, a spymaster in the court of the King of Thieves? Imagine the chaos."

She shrugged, giving him her most charming smile. "They're thieves with hearts of gold. I'll have you know murders are down three fold. It seems they've learned there are less unsavory ways to earn their coin. Plus, a little extra for the poorest of the lower city is hardly a bad thing, especially if it's coming out of gilded purses. You won't tell mother on me will you?" she asked.

George shook his head, "I've learned my lesson lass, your mother is not to be lied to." he answered seriously, "I'll put in a good word for you though. It will be hard for her to argue, what with you going all righteous and all," He teased. "I trust Lord Imrah knows nothing of this?"

"I wouldn't put him in that position. Taybur is the only one in on the secret, and now you of course. Do I have your blessing?" she asked

He gathered her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "That you do. I'm sorry about what I insinuated earlier. This is as much a part of you as it is of me. I was a fool to think you'd ever settle into normalcy, or be content to laze. The Gods know Alanna and I never were."

George stayed through the evening, supping with them and teaching his grandchildren all sorts of tricks. Aly walked arm in arm with him through back alleys and side streets when it was time for him to leave, until they emerged into a large city square where the Baron of Pirate Swoop didn't look out of place.

"Aly," he called as she turned to leave, "a little warning next time perhaps?"

She laughed aloud, "and do your job for you? Never!" she cried, blowing him a kiss and disappearing into the crowd.

George shook his head, but couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face. That was his girl alright. He'd have to find real work for her next, or she'd continue finding it herself. He mulled the thought over in his head. They could use someone like her up north, heading the intelligence division to keep an eye on Scanra. Even when they weren't at war, the neighboring country was an issue. Installed with the cover of a fief near the border, she'd be able to do some real damage. Plus he'd always felt bad he hadn't left her any land, and though he thought well of her crow husband, it was nice to think they'd have a proper home. His mind clicked steadily away. As long as Jonathan never got word of her ties to the King of Thieves in Legann, he might even agree to it. Yes, it might just work.


End file.
